Why He Really Left
by kojixyami cuttie
Summary: Sasuke meets up with an old friend and explain what his plan and why he left. R


**Why he really left. **

**first naruto fanfic. hope its not as bad as i think it is.. just watched naruto and decided to come up with it. enjoy! **

"We are stopping here" sasuke said as Karin went to his side while the others just went by a tree and leaned against it for support.

"ne sasuke-kun why are we stopping here?" Karin said looking at him, they had been chasing after itachi and hadn't stopped for a while so why did he want to stop? He had told them to the last time the had rested that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon so why now? Was it because of the chakra she had felt? He said not to worry about it… right?

"Hn." Was all he said and left them.

"You think its because of the chakra I felt? I mean sure its powerful but he said not to worry about it. And it wasn't itachi so we shouldn't bother" Karin said as she went to sit on a branch next to the tree Juugo was resting on.

"Urusai na! mind your business Karin, its sasuke's problems we are just hear to help him and nothing more" Suigetsu said scratching he's head, Juugo just remained silent and closed his eyes.

"Hmph! Don't tell me what to do Suigetsu!" She retorted back and just kept cursing at anything.

WITH SASUKE.

He ran towards the chakra Karin felt but he too could feel it so he just kept following it. 'Hn.' Was all he thought as he approached it. He landed right in front of the person, "Sakura" he said looking at the female infront of him. He heard he gasped as her eyes got wide and she dropped the herbal plant that she was holding. "Sa..su..ke- kun?" she whispered.

"Hn. Annoying" he said smirking his famous hot smirk. 'she still the same… thought she would have dropped the kun to'. He walked closer to her "what are you doing here?" he asked.

" I should ask you that, are you going to come back now sasuke-kun?" she asked avoiding eye contact with him. It was obvious she still loved him and she always would.

"Hn. No I haven't killed him yet." He said and looked away from her.

"You killed Orochimaru right?" She asked but she knew the answer already.

"Hn." He said and went to sit down and rested his back against the tree, soon after sakura followed relaxing a little bit since it didn't look like he was going to hurt her.

"Why aren't you attacking me sasuke?" She asked looking at him.

"He isn't here anymore… I don't have to pretend. The last time I had too fight or he would have figurd it out and everything would have been for nothing" he explained alreadyknowing what she was going to ask. 'Might as well tell her' he thought.

"You planned it? Why did you leave Sasuke please tell me. I wont tell anyone or judge you and I know I cant fully understand what or why you are doing what you are doing but it might help you get it off your chest and I can atleast try to understand" She said tears already coming to her eyes she wiped them away quickly not wanting to look weak.

"You really want to know? Okay. Well I figured that if I went with orochimaru he would train me and I would get strong enough to beat itachi. But not only Itachi but orochimaru too its obvious that he is evil and is also wanted so I am actually helping Konoha, You get it? I never like orochimaru but he gave me that power and no one knew how it worked so I might as well have gone to him to learn about it and perfect it then kill him and then kill Itachi." He explained and then looked at her. She stayed silent trying to take in what he just told her. 'That's why he did what he did? Was he being serious? Sasuke-kun! He isn't evil!' she said to herself happily.

"So you are going to come back? You know after you kill Itachi?" she asked with hope full in her eyes. He smirked again.

"I guess… it I make-" he was caught off as her lips fell on his, he kissed back for a sec or three and then drew away.

"You will make it alive! I know you will Sasuke-kun" She said happily and then added "and I will be waiting for you to come back so I can make everyday a happy one for you like I said… the other night… I meant what I said and what I always say I love you sasuke-kun" she whispered shyly blushing. He was happy to hear her say that.

"Okay Sa-ku-ra" he said and then kissed her forehead and then her lips and before she knew it he was no where close to her. She smiled though, he was going to come back for her. "HELL YEAH!!!" she smiled and then threw he fist in the air. Sasuke smiled as he watched and then whispered a "thank you" he saw her gasp, she must have heard 'hn.' He thought and then left to meet his new team mate to continue the search for his 'Big Brother'.

End I know it sucks I just felt like writing it.


End file.
